My Secret
by Kuma Kitsumie
Summary: Amu and her brother and sister that are adopted twins, are new at Seiyo High and a blue Neko seems to take interest in her right when he sees her, but somethings just not right with her. and guess what he does, that's right does anything in his power to find out. OC's and anime references.
1. Marukaite Chikyuu

**Me: FINALLY I have enough time to make my own fanfiction**

**Amu: What were you doing in that time exactly?**

**Me: Being grounded... -.-**

**Ikuto: Of course**

**Me: SHUT UP! You don't understand what it's like to be grounded for the whole summer and doing your hardest just to go on the laptop!**

**Amu: Kuma-chan dosen't own Shugo Chara if she did there would be ALOT of yandere and Amuto**

**Me: Yup. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**Ikuto: Will you get off of my back?!**

**Me: No.**

"Amu-chan wake up!" Ran, Miki, and Dia said to the sleeping pink haired 16 year old.

"Five more minutes..." she said rubbing her eyes and going back to sleep.

They all sighed. They had been trying to wake her up for ten minutes and still no hope.

"This happens every morning..." Miki said in defeated voice

"Su would you like to do the Honors?" Ran said hopefully.

"I would love to!" Su said gladly they stepped aside to give her room and covered there ears when Su took a deap breath.

"AMU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" She yelled, and that woke Amu right up!

"AHHHHH!" Amu fell off the bed face first.

"Damn it Su that hurt" Amu said rubbing her head until she heard the door slam open in her room.

_'Bam'_

"AMU WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I HEARD A SCREAM!"

Two annoying twins came into the room one boy and one girl that looked the same as the other one except they were different genders.

"Kakami and Kuma**(A/N: I'm sorry it was tempting)** what have I told you about knocking!" Amu yelled to the two.

-Amu's POV-

Every morning when they try to wake me up, they end up being the ones waking me up

Oh guess I haven't introduced them to you, since you know they are in the story now and all...

Well first off, we adopted them a year ago and after a while they got attached to me and follow me everywhere I it's sometimes annoying but it's also adorable even though there my age.

The first one is Kuma she has white long hair and red pools of blood as eyes and has a black collor on her neck.

Next is Kakami he has white spicky hair and red eyes and also has a black collar.

**(A/N: if you can't immagine this shit than go to my page it will give you links)**

Their both the same but not you'll understand later...

"Gomen!" they yelled

"Well whatever just go away so I can change ok?" I said in tired way

"yes ma'm!" they yelled and ran out the room with out a whine.

I sighed and just went to put on my uniform, back and red hm? Sounds pretty good but I think it would be nicer if the girls were aloud to wear pink though...**  
**

Damn it again? I'm starting to hate my curves right now my B cup is too small. UGH! I'll just have to survive for a while then I'll go to the store after words.

-After Changing-

"K, guys you ready to go?" I said smiling softy

"YES!" My Chara's all chorused

We went down stairs to say goodbye and eat breakfeast and waited for Kuma and Kakami so we could leave until...

"I WANT THE LAST POCKY!"

"NO I WANT IT I DIDNT GET ANY YESTERDAY!"

"YEAH YOU DID YOU HAD LIKE TEN!"

I sighed and went to the kitchen to see Kakami and Kuma fighting over the last pocky. After looking at the clock I got mad but controlled it and just went over there and did what any person would to settle it.

I ate it.

Their faces were priceless when I took it but I was too mad to laugh and just stood muching on it in front of them.

"Were gonna be late, come on" I said in my Cool'n Spicey tone and threw my bag over my shoulder.

3...2...1...

"AMUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAN" They both said crying

"SHUT UP OR NO LOLLIPOPS TODAY" I yelled, we were gonna be late for our first day of school and their crying

But after I said that they quickly shut there mouth and followed me to the car quietly I smiled from the peace and quiet

until I heard Ran doing her annoying chear again...

"GO A-M-U GO A-M-U GO!"

I was controlling my anger from rising up the whole time trying not to crush her and embarrass myself in the car infront of the twins, since they didn't have there own chara's themselve's they couldn't see them and think of me as some weird person.

Still trying calm my self down Kuma sang a song guess she knew I was mad cause she only sings when I'm mad Wonder what song she's singing...

_"Nee nee gohan ni pasuta wa demasu ka Nee nee Mamma nee nee Mamma_

_Ano toki tabeta boroneeze no_

_Ano aji ga wasurerarenai'ndesu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_chibitalia desu_

_Marukaite chikyuu_

_Jitto mite chikyuu_

_Hyotto shite chikyuu_

_"Chibitalia desu_

Sounds pretty catchy and Kakami starting to sing along too might as well. I looked over to see them glowing like everyday when they sing I looked back at the wheel and felt something on my back grow...WILL THOSE THINGS GET OFF MY BACK EVERY TIME I DRIVE I MEAN SERIOUSLY!

-School-

"Finally where here, and were not even late" I said smiling stretching my arms. Kakami and Kuma were smiling wide and grabbed both of my arms and ran.

"LET'S GO!" They both chorused running and grinning I smiled at their childness

The only people I can show off my childish side are these two. I don't know how they did it but they did even after 'Him' **(A/N: SUSPISION! Ikuto: Shutup... Me: No!) **No, no shut up stop thinking about him he's out of our lives stop thinking about him!

-Office-

"Well I got your schedules here you go" The office lady said and handed our schedules to us.

"Arigato!" we all said and bowed.

"No need to be so formal but your welcome now go on" She said smiling

After that we left into the hallway to see what classes we had together and it turns out for ALL three of us was _Music, Gym, and Math._

They got all depressed and just went into a emo corner.

I on the other hand was sad but I didn't show my childish state that much and just said

"Hey, look on the bright side at least we have 3 classes together instead of none"

"But its only 3 classes out of 8" They both said crying

"You want some pocky?" I said Bribing always works

"Still won't change" they said crying

"Two weeks of pocky AND lollipops" I said cooly

"Deal." and I shook both of there hands with signs of acompishment.

"1st period homeroom here I come" I said walking to my classes.

* * *

**Me: DONE! I'M DONE FINALLY! YESSSSSSS**

**Amu: Took you long enough**

**Ikuto: No Amuto!**

**Me: Oh shush it Neko your gonna get enough Amuto in the next chapter.**

**Amu: EHHHH?! *Blushes***

**IKUTO: You hear that Amu? *grabs amu into a hug* In the next chapter you and me will get some Amuto time *smirks***

**Amu: GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERT *pushing away***

**Me: awwwwwww I wanna a boyfriend forever alone *crys on Kakami's shoulder***

**Ikuto: How the hell did you get here? *still hugging Amu***

**Kakami: No fucking clue...**

**Amu: SAVE ME KUMA**

**Me: Buy me pocky**

**Amu:NO!**

**Me: Than no can do.**

**Amu: FINE!**

**Me: *types 'Ikuto gets away from amu for 24 hours' ***

**Ikuto: *Ikuto gets away from amu for 24 hours* Fuck you...**

**Me: Love you too**

**Amu: Hey what do you mean by 24 hours?**

**Me: R&R!**

**Amu: HEY!**


	2. Perverted Alien Stalker

**Me:Shift,Shift, Shift, Shift... WHAT THE FUCK!? I'M TIRED OF DOING SHIFT!**

**Ikuto: Shut up! My ears are gonna bleed!**

**Me: Shut up! this is hurting me more than you know it. First I do Shift and CAPS for capitilization or doing this little things : -**

**Ikuto: a Colon...**

**Me: Whatever! but it's SOOO MUCH!**

**Amu: then why are you still doing this fanfcition?**

**Me: cause it was just posted on fiction I HAVE to finish. -.-**

**Amu: You can just say DISCONTINUED.**

**Ikuto and Me: NO! THIS IS A AMUTO SERIES AND I LOVE AMUTO!**

**Amu: *sigh* Kuma-chan does not own Shugo Chara if she did the world would be in hell.**

**Me: HEY!**

-IKUTO POV-** (Ikuto: FUCK YES FINALLY Me: GET BACK IN THAT BOX *pushes back in box*)**

So tired it's just like any other day I should have just skipped class but Utau forced me into this shithole.

"Class settle down, we have a new student" Nikaidou sensei said loudly and happily.

Seriously where does he get all that energy?

Whatever, back to the new student, I wonder who it is? I bet it's another fangirl like always.

Their always sluts that show all of their cleavage and seduse me all day it's not really exciting.

"Please come in Himamori" He said

"It's HINAmori I've told several times" and she came in 'woah'

That pink bubblegum hair, that pale face, those stand out curves and those eyes, those honey golden eyes you could fall into right when you saw them, it all made a angel, literally.

I licked my lips knowing what I was doing I actually liked what I saw, this girl was different I could feel it.

**(Ikuto: WTF ARE YOU TYPING! Me: oh shut up this MY fanfic and, don't worry it's T)**

"Hinamori Amu, ok? Now can I go to my seat" she said emotionaless

'The cool and spicey type hmmmm' I though smirking

'she'll be easy to take'

"Just sit next to tsukiyomi"

"Whatever" she said in that Cool n'Spicey tone

"what a babe."

"Cool n'Spicey"

"Slut"

That made her ears perk up and she looked around to see no other than Saaya The Whore.

"Not like your any different, Bitch or should I call you The Clown Slut because you look like one should I give you your red nose looks like your missing it" Amu said cooly

"oooooooh." Every one said. No one had ever had the balls to stand up to 'The Queen' because she would always have her revenge.

Saaya was flushed in red with anger, while Amu was just walking to her seat. like nothing had ever happened.

She was REALLY interesting 'I'm gonna make her mine' I smirked

Just when she sat down I thought 'she'll be easily mine'

"Yo" I said just by saying that girls faint but all she did was stare with a blank look

"If your trying to flirt you suck at it" She said blankly and just looked out the window.

It was like those words fell on my head really hard

'Damn guess she's hard to get. No matter I'll get her, in no time'

"Ikuto nya she has four chara's nya" Yoru whispered in my ear

"Four huh? Interesting" I said to myself and just thought to my self.

* * *

"Well thats all see you tomorrow you guys, No homework today." Nikaido sensei said

When Amu started to leave I started to follow her. Damn she's hott.

"What do want tsukiyomi" She said in a very irritated mood.

"What class do you have next?" I said in a cool way.

"Why does it matter to you? You wanna be a perverted alien stalker?"**(A/N: Maid-sama just came into the mind) Amu said even more mad than she was.**

"I just wanna know whats wrong with that?" I said trying to be the innocent one here.

"G-gym" She said looking away still angry but blushing.

'I'm totally gonna make her my toy' I thought

"Cool we have the same class together wanna walk with me" I said smileing

"No thanks I'll go alone." She said 'no way am I gonna let her walk alone she's my toy and no one can have her'

"Come on and walk with me it will be fun" I grabbed her arm, But just when I did I saw white hair but ignored it.

"No let go" Thats it she wants to play it the hard way

Just as when she was about to get away I grabbed ber hand reached to kiss her on the lips.

**Me: FUCK YEAH I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS**

**Ikuto: YOU MADE ME A TOTAL ASSHOLE *whisper* By the way I love the last Amuto momment.**

**Me: *smirk* Oh you will**

**Ikuto: Hey where's Amu-koi**

**Me: She's in her emo corner over there *Thumb jam to the corner of darkness***

**Ikuto: Thunb jam? wtf?**

**Me: *shrugs* HEY AMU-CHAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE**

**Amu: r and r... *shivers***

**Me: HEY THATS NOT HOW YOU SAY IT!**


	3. Tsundere and Yandere

**Me: Yay! I got some reviews and I'm really happy for that!**

**Ikuto and Amu: You only got two...**

**Me: SHUT UP I CAN BE HAPPY OVER TWO REVIEWS!**

**Ikuto: Kuma-dobe dosen't own Shugo Chara if she did it would be a Yandere Hentai**

**Me: Thats righ- Wait Kuma-dobe YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHO-**

**Amu: ONTO THE STORY!**

-NORMAL POV-

"No let go" Amu yelled

Just as when she was about to get away Ikuto grabbed ber hand reached to kiss her on the lips.

She widened her eyes before she could react he was about to steal her first kiss.

Until she saw white long silky hair.

A hand grabbed Ikuto's neck but before he could react the hand threw him on the ground HARD face first AND backflip all in one.

Only one could do that so easily was the one and only

Kuma Hinamori

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again or I will not hold back, asshole got that?" Kuma said anger all over her face.

"urg... What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?!" Ikuto yelled still in pain.

"I guess you want more than, you little_ man whore_" She said evily cracking her knuckles

"Kuma let's go" Amu yelled

"Yes ma'am" she yelled happily back skipping back to Amu

"I will make you mine Amu-koi and I don't give a good god damn about your little servan-" and he got hit with a book by Kuma.

"Fuck you"

That was the last thing Amu and Kuma said to him before they walked away.

* * *

-WITH AMU-

"Thanks... Kuma" She said blushing looking away all tsundere.

'Did I just hear what I just heard' Kuma thought Her eyes became stars and glomped Amu

"AAAMUUUUU-CHAAAAAN" She yelled she was really happy it was like a dream when Amu said thank you to her

"W-whatever lets just get to class" She said blushing

"Ok whatever you say tsundere-chan" Kuma skipped like a child ahead of Amu like just saw her prince charming.

"Ok- wait tsundere?"

3...2...1...

"KUMA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" Amu yelled blushing red as a tomato.

"hahaha" Kuma laughed, she was having some fun for once.

* * *

-AT GYM-

"GOMEN FOR BEING LATE" They both said bowing infront of there sensei

"For your punishment for being late you have to run ten miles on the track" sensei said angryly for being late for their first day of school.

"EHHHHHHH!?" Kuma and Amu yelled.

"You heard me now GET YOUR LAZY ASSES ON THAT TRACK!" She yelled again

"uuuuuhg..." and they went on the track and started jogging

"hey Amu look it's that Man Whore" she said smileing and pointing to him but you could see she was in the mad aura state.

"_How do you think I should kill him I could rip off his fingers slowly then peel off his skin on his feet then while he's saying sorry I take his head and CRACK IT! Does that sound good?_" Kuma said innocently, Amu just sweat dropped.

Amu turned around to see Ikuto surrounded by girls you could see he was talking to two of his friends one with brown spicky hair and green emerald eyes and the other one was- no it can't be- NOOOO!

Their bangs were covered with a madness kind of aura.

and they ran, they ran like motherfucker/ a boss/ etc.

And after 1 minute they finished with their 10 mile run and ran to the popular group or Ikuto group and they both fly kicked the motherfucker in the face which made him fly off 10 meters that made them furious.

That was no other than...

Kakami Hinamori

"YOU ASSHOLE OF A BROTHER I HOPE YOU GET RAPED BY DEMONS AND BURN TO HELL **(A/N: I actually use that saying when I'm mad at someone -w-)** YOU FUCKING BETRAYED US AND TOOK SIDES WITH THAT- THAT_ MAN WHORE PEDOPHILE PERVERT ASSHOLE BARREL_ AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT DESCRIBES HIM!"

Kuma was FURIOUS she literally looked like a demon it scared the shit out of everbody.

"For the first time I'm actually upset that you would hang out with 'that'" Amu jabbed her thumb Ikuto.

"What did I do?!" Both Ikuto and Kakami yelled inoccently

"YOU tried to kiss me!" Amu pointed to Ikuto

"YOU said you hate popular guys who think their everything" Kuma pointed to Kakami

"I just wanted you to walk with me to class so I forced you to kiss me what else was I gonna do?!"

"I don't know maybe say 'ok' and just go on with life" Amu said

"Well I didn't want to ok" Ikuto said irritated

"Well I needed a friend and Ikuto looked like he got his ass kicked so I helped him out I didn't know he was popular!" Kakami yelled and just put his arms around his head and just looked away

"Well you could have just say bye and wait for us" Kuma yelled back

"I said I needed friends okay?!"

The whole time the 4 were fighting they had no idea they were grabbing so much attention, _literally_.

**Me: Finally I'm done.**

**Amu and Ikuto: IT'S 5:30 AM!**

**Me: Whatever to tired to care R&R!**

**Ikuto and Amu: HEY!**


	4. Together Forever and More

**Me: Hey Amu-chan how do you faint?**

**Amu: Huh?! Why do you want to know that?**

**Me: I don't know I've actually never fainted ever in my life and I wanna try it out but I don't know how to faint.**

**Amu: Well my young student, one does not just faint thats just wierd if you just wanna faint, you can drown if you want or not sleep for 4 days non-stop**

**Me: But that would hurt my body if I did either!**

**Amu: Then, No can do friend *shrugs***

**Me: I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did it would be a yandere hentai**

**Amu: Hey wheres Ikuto?**

**Me: I don't know who care's why do you care Amuuu-chaaan TwT**

**Amu: O-onto the story!**

* * *

-KUMA POV-

I can't believe this,

first day of school and I'm already in the princibals office

I was planning on visiting the principals tomorrow guess change of plans...

and also why does Amu have to be in here she doesn't deserve this

All we did kick ikuto in balls and punch Kakami in the face,

Ok maybe we did ...

but Ikuto and Kakaki are in here too so I'm fine with half of this.

"All four of you please come into the room on your right" The principal said irittated

We all followed with a 'Yes Ma'am' and went into the room

The whole room was just white, no windows, and the door camouflaged with the rest of the room and their in the whole room there were 4 brown wooden chairs.

"You will be staying in here until all of you make up and apologize." No. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

"Well have a good time" and she closed and locked the door.

* * *

-AMU POV-

"Well have a good time" and she closed and locked the door.

Shit.

Me and Kakami looked at each other with worried.

We had been through this before.

* * *

-Flashback-

"MOM" The three young kids yelled crying our eyes out

"SHUT UP YOU PIECES OF SHIT" The figure threw white Short haird girl and hit her with a broken beer bottle shards in her right arm tears covering the blood.

"STOP HURTING HER!" The other girl with honey golden eyes crying out yelled defending Kuma raising up her hands infront of the figure.

He was about to punch her until he started chocking all by himself she looked to her right to see her brother's glowing angry blood red eyes but doing nothing just staring at the figure with angry eyes

she stared in fright.

"Here you kids go please stay in this room for a few days." the nurse said nicely

The room was just white with no furniture or windows

"No I wanna see Mom!" The girl with pink hair said crying new tears.

"I'm sorry but you must stay here" The young nurse said.

"Let us go NOW" the girls white hair grew long and her eyes glowed red.

They didn't notice but three doctors were behind them with needles with green liquid and put the needles in their skin before the kids could react.

"Let's stay together"

"Forever?"

"Forever and more."

They all laughed

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I knew that scream.

Kuma was having a break down...

* * *

**Me: Oh yeah guys sorry if the the chapters are mixed up I keep trying to fix it but it just ends out messed up again sorry and sorry if this chapter was short too.**

**Amu: Damn.**

**Ikuto: That was... Intense**

**Me: I know right?! I LOVE intesne stores!**

**Please tell me if I'm going to fast or slow in some parts**

**and sorry if my grammars not... the best but I'm still trying!**

**Ikuto would you like to do the saying?**

**Ikuto: *still trying to process what just happened***

**Me: Amu?!**

**Amu:*still trying to process what just happened***

**Me: Was it that intense?! Fine I'll do it!**

**Me: R&R! ...seriously was it that intense?**


	5. Friends

**Me: ~I'M UPDAAAATING~ *spins***

**Amu: Wtf?**

**Ikuto: how are you still normal after that intense chapter?!**

**Me: Well duuh can't you see...**

**Ikuto and Amu: what and no**

**Me: My favorite show is Higurashi if it wasn't obvious from the last chapter**

**Amu: Should we bring her to a doctor?**

**Ikuto: Certainly Amu-koi**

**Amu: Ok so which doctor should we ca- A-Amu-Koi?! IKUUUTOOOO!**

**Me: While there distracted I'll say this**

**Arigato NaNomi12 You've given me a lot of confidence so thank you!**

**I don't own Shugo chara if I did it would be a yandere hentai :3**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY**

**Amu: Ikuto, get off of me KUMA HELP!**

**Me: Poooocky~ T.T**

~IKUTO POV~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard a scream

I turned to see that annoying girl Kuma having a break down

Amu ran as fast as she could to Kuma and held her like a baby

'what was happening' I thought curiously.

'shhhhhh... it's okay the doctors are gone shhhhhhh" she whispered quietly petting her hair.

'just what the hell is happening' I yelled to myself.

"OI LET US OUT NOW" I heard Kakami yell at the door

"It's no use" I said, it was true.

"The only way to get out is to apologize to everyone technology, huh?" I said cooly stuffing my hands in my pockets.

Amu looked really mad but, then looked down at a terrified Kuma I knew what she was thinking.

She didn't want to apologize to any of us but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry"

I was suprised, I saw Amu glaring at us but thats she said.

"I'm sorry too Amu-chan" I looked over to see Kakami he was thinking the same thing as Amu

"I guess I'm sorry too..." I said Amu eyes softened and for one seconded I thought I saw a smile.

"You have apologized I hope you have learned your lesson have a good day" The robot door said and automaticlly opened.

Before I could stand up I just saw a swift of white and before I knew it Kakami was holding Kuma and walking out of the white room

Amu got up and walked out right when she got out of the room she turned around and said

"Come on, you don't want to be late for sixth period do you?" she said cooly

I smirked and ran to her side and once I got to her I started walking.

"So what happened in there?" I know it was to fast to ask but I wanted to know.

she stopped in her tracks her eyes covered by her hair.

"Lets just say she dosen't like doctors..." she said calmly

"Who knew it would be 6th period already?" I said trying to leave the akward situation

"Yeah...after that it's lunch..." I looked at her weird she had drool on her face and had eyes with stars

I sweatdropped and, crap it's comeing out...

"Pft"

Guess she woke up from that and blushed and looked away all tsundere It was so adorable.

"Well we're here Amu-chan" I said

"Thanks Tskuyomi"

"Call me Ikuto we're friends aren't we?" I said smiling

"Not really..." she said in a bored way.

Bricks just fell on my head.

"But ok... Ikuto" she said blushing all over face and just went quickly into the classroom.

'Step one get her to be friends with me and call me Ikuto'

Yup. it was going all according plan (except that breaking-down Kuma part)

**Me: Finally I'm done**

**Amu: You really should stop with the staying up all night.**

**Me: I know but whatever I'M GONNA MAKE A FANFIC PLOT WITH MIRAI NIKKI AND HIGURASHI CRUSHED TOGETHER AND AMU AS THE MAIN CHARACTER! XD**

**Amu and Ikuto: -SHOCKED-**

**Me: oh don't worry theres Amuto**

**Amu: So you _are_ gonna make Shugo Chara into a yandere hentai *depressed***

**Me: Yup! XD**

**Amu: DAMN YOU! *hits Kuma's head***

**Me: Daaaaaamn iiiit**

**Ikuto: R&R and tell this bitch not to make this shit.**

**Me: It's not shit It's a Beautiful Idea *Starry eyes***


	6. I'M SORRY DX

I'M ALIVE DON'T WORRY! 3X

Sorry guys I have been trying to update for a long time but never gets done and when I save it never saves properly so I wont as short as I did then.

SORRY DX

I'm gonna make sure this goes to save ok? PROMISE!

**THIS WILL NOT TURN INTO A DISCONTINUED HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!**

and also my mom keeps telling us to go to my grandmas then after we re back home she tells us to go back for TWO weeks hell no!

Well got to go makeing the new chapter AGAIN!

I promise it's gonna be much longer this time!

BYE!


	7. HERE! Happy Now! Now let me sleep

**Kuma: I FINALLY FINISHED XD!**

**Amu: Where have you been you've been gone for WEEKS**

**Ikuto: Yeah were you kidnapped or something?!**

**Kuma: *cough*...You could say that... and also...I sold my soul to him also u.u**

**Amu: WHO?!**

**Ikuto: I swear that guy is gonna get a the face rearrangement of a lifetime.**

**Kuma: *cough* Andrew Hussie *cough***

**Ikuto: What?**

**Kuma: ONTO THE STORY!**

**Ikuto and Amu: HEY!**

* * *

Two weeks, Two fucking weeks of Ikuto flirting with Amu since the incident of Kuma's breakdown and every chance Ikuto got to talk to Amu he would be right at her side looking cool flirting while Amu just looked at him emotionless. He thought Amu was just hiding her blushes and all but in reality she had no idea what the fuck he was doing. They also showed each others chara's she was even surprised he even _had_ a chara. Ikuto was still trying to win her heart before Kuma sold hers to some prince.

"Amuuu-chaaaaan I'm booooored" A very bored and teasing Ikuto said annoying the shit out of the non-sleeping Amu studying and Amu's chara's sleeping peacefully and deeply.

"I _KNOW _YOUR BORED YOU'VE BEEN BUGGING THE FUCK OUT OF ME SINCE YOU CAME INTO THIS SHITTY CLASS ROOM" She yelled angrily which kind of surprised Ikuto but he smirked (chars still sleeping)

"But you know it's true Amuuuuu" right when he was about to hug her without her even noticing, the two popular jocks, Kukai and Kakami ran into the classroom grinning there heads off.

Ikuto was really confused at them being first instead of Kuma and just straight up asked them "Hey Kakami why isn't Kuma here now? Right now she would probably be glomping Amu by now..." He said curiously.

"Oh her? She's right here..." Kukai said jabbing his thumb right in time for Kuma to come in the classroom not even paying attention to where she was going but in the end she ended up sitting right next to Amu. with the same face as Amu was putting on and the baggy eyes with the math and reading books in their hands he could hardly tell the difference (except with the white and pink hair...and eyes.)

After a few minutes

"Hey Kakami whats with those two, they've been studying their asses off for like 10 minutes I'm getting worried they NEVER study." (Kuma just chooses not to while Amu tries to but she forgets...) Kakami looked up to Ikuto from his 'The Only World God knows' manga and chuckled while Kukai was over his shoulder still reading it.

"They do that every year during exam times don't get to worked up about it" Kakami said ginning then went back to reading his manga.

"Yeah Kakami told me that it's this game that whoever has a bigger score on their on their score sheet then the loser will have to do whatever the winner says" Kukai said while still reading the manga over his shoulder.

Then Ikuto put on his famous little smirk and that was when he said what we all knew he was gonna say.

"Can I join?"

That's when they both finally, Kuma and Amu, finally closed their books the slap of them closing their books made everyone in the classroom stop to look at what was happening. Their bangs covered their eyes and said at the exact time...

"_Don't you fucking dare or I will make sure you will have the most pain fullest death and yes, I will make sure you'll go to hell and get raped by gay demons_" They glared at him, their eyes looked like demons eyes at first but that was just thought that was his imagination.

For a very long time everyone the classroom was silent, and no one moved, until something ruined the silence...

**_DING DONG_**

Amu's charas finally woke up after the sudden interruption.

The next thing they knew pretty much everyone ran out of the room or went to their seat, except for these 5 kids...

Amu and Kuma slammed their books in unison and then started started to glare at each other like it was the meat on the grill and you really wanted it. Until Kakami yelled at Kuma 'to get her ass up and go to class or she won't have anymore cookies'

Ikuto was just sitting in his desk petting a cute purring Yoru , trying to figure ways to get Amu to like him...

...

...

*lightbulb*

...

...

Nevermind

Then the teacher came in with the most boringest teachings ever...

* * *

**I would end it here because I'm lazy but I promised for a long chapter soooo yeah**

**ONTO THE CONTINUING STORY XD**

* * *

-End of school-** (A/N: Because I'm to fucking lazy)**

When they were walking out of the school Ikuto stop and dragged her in the back behond the twins far enough so they wouldn't hear him. The chara acted like they didn't listen but were actually eavesdropping and smirking.

"Hey Amu you wanna go on a date with me this Saturday" Ikuto said cooly

Amu just stared at him like he didn't say anything...

"No." She said as if she didn't have emotions at all.

Then from far away Kuma ruined the atmosphere of silence

"HEY AMU WE GOT TO GO HOME! I WANT SOME FAYGO AND POCKY FOR DINNER!" Kuma yelled smiling while Kakami was grinning like a mad man

"THAT'S NOT A DINNER DUMB ASS I'LL MAKE SOME CHICKEN OK!" She yelled back

"-sigh- I gotta go if I don't watch them they'll probably try to burn a random house down.." and she left before he could say anything.

As she ran she heard little pops in the distance to where they were...

'Shit.'

When she caught up to them she was in a park and then she saw two white haired teens with little kids surrounding them and she ran closer and saw... Fireworks!

'Shit + Fuck = Run to them and smack the living hell out of them'

Buuuut she was to late.

Right when she got there it went in the air and bursted into colors. The kids and the two twins jump up and down and cheered. But before they could say 'lets do another' Amu already hit them in the head really hard that they almost turned smart and mature but that never happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING THERE ARE KIDS RIGHT HERE WHAT IF THEY GOT HURT THEN I WOULD HAVE TO MAKE THEM LOSE THEIR MEMORIES!" She covered her mouth after she said that.

"Well now we _have_ to make them lose their memories because you cussed and you talked about it dumb ass" Kuma said pouting crossing her arms.

"Hey you were the one who wanted to show them fireworks in the first place" Kakami sweat dropped as he grabbed his bag and stuffed the extra fireworks in it.

"Lets just get this over with so I can pick up Ami..." Amu said as her honey golden eyes glowed and as the children backed away they couldn't stop looking at her eyes...

and they fainted...

"Come on let's go before they see us and they will remember!" Kuma yelled

"Coming" Both Kakami and Amu said running to Kuma

And right when they left around the corner the children woke up not remembering anything from the fireworks...

-Home-

"WE'RE HOOOME!" Kuma said barging in the house smiling.

"Kuma no ones home remember? their on a 3 month business trip." Kakami said as went passed her and went up stairs to get dressed.

"Are you going to work again are you?! You just got back!" Kuma yelled knowing the answer already having a hurt face.

"Yeah! You know todays anime night right?!" Amu said mad

"Yeah I know I promise I'll be back before midnight..." he went down the stairs slowly looking nice with his red tie and black jacket.

"IT'S LIKE SEVEN!" Amu and Kuma yelled pissed off.

"OK fine I won't be back until like two" He sniffed something burning and looked down to see his pants were on fire.

"KUUUUUMAAAAAAA" He started to freak out and tried to make the fire come off while Kuma was just siting there sipping some faygo from a tea cup very elegantly (LIKE A BOSS)

"My dear, I don't know what your talking about" Kuma said looking at him in amusement smirking...

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! GET THIS FIRE OFF OF ME!" He said freaking out and doing that 'stop drop n' roll' shit

"Hmmmmmmm What do you think Amu?" Kuma said sipping more faygo so elegantly and looked over to see Amu next to her doing the same thing Kuma was doing..

"I don't know... omg! Where did get that shirt it's amazing!" She said ignoring the problem

"Oh I got it at..." and they had a very _elegant_ conversation totally ignoring Kakami being almost burned to death.

"OK FINE I'LL BE HOME AT _10_ OK YOU HEAR ME _10_!"

_'snap'_

It was a illusion...

"Well I'm off to go get Ami! BYYYYE!" Kuma jugged her faygo and ran out of the house before anyone could say anything.

"Why does she do this to me every time I have to go to the work..." He sulked...

"She's very worried about you guys relationship she just wants to make sure your not betraying her and abandoning us for some girl" Amu said calmly getting some stuff to make dinner.

"What would make her think that!" He said surprisingly

"Idk probably watching some new animes again..." Putting the stove to high and boiling some water

"hehe sounds like her" Kakami chuckled

"Hey guess what"

"What?"

"It's 7:30" She said smirking and she loved Kakami's face.

"FUUUUUUUUU-" And he ran out the door putting on his jacket. and then he was gone.

'pft' and she couldn't hold it in actually none of the 4 could

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" her chara's were on the counter laughing while Amu was in tears.

"D-did you see is f-face it was p-p-PRCELESS" Ran said trying to stop laughing

"Yeah a-and when K-Kuma lit his pants on f-fire was T-Too much" Miki said laughing as hard as anyone

After everyone stopped laughing their asses off Amu and Su kept on cooking while Miki was drawing and Ran cheering

"Aaaaaahhhh I love our family" Amu said happily smiling like a maniac

"To bad they can't see us we would have so much time playing together" Ran said

"Yeah... Hey maybe their egg might come tomorrow" Su said excitedly Amu chuckled

"I don't think it will come _that_ early I don't even think they even have a dream" Amu said worriedly.

'What is their dream though...' She thought curiously

For a while it was quiet until Kuma came home

"WE'RE HOOOOOOOME" Kuma and Ami yelled barging into the door like they owned the place.

"Quiet down will you!" Amu yelled placing 3 plates on the table and 2 on the counter

"Sorry" Ami and Kuma said smiling and Amu smiled back softly

"Dinners ready." She said

Ami and Kuma jumped up and down and ran to the table and dug in before she could even react.

"Hey wait until until I'm sitting or when I say so!" Amu said angrily getting some drinks of water on the table.

"But I wanted faygo" Kuma whined "Yeah me too!" Ami butted in

Amu sighed and got a napkin and ripped Kuma's face like she was a baby. "You can't have faygo _all_ your life thats bad for your body and will turn you fat if you keep eating junk" Amu said. They both pouted.

and from then on they had dinner...

* * *

"Hey Amu it's Anime night right? what do you want to watch!" Kuma said happily

"I heard there was a new Attack on Titan episode wanna watch it?" Amu said

"YAH! Attack on Twitan is awwesome!" Ami said with her

"Your like 5 Ami how do you know what that is?!"

"I'm swix and Kuma-nee-san shwowed me"

'Shiiiiiit she found out! Ami you traitor'

and then an argument started

and then it ended and they started to watch the anime Kuma and Amu were bored on all the drama animes so they watched some comedy animes

after a few more watching animes Ami fell asleep and their was a door slam.

We all knew who that was and before you could even say Homestuck Kuma smiled like it was the forth of July fireworks in her front window, and ran to the door and tackled Kakami in a big bear hug.

He fell with surprise all over his face but just laughed as Amu came in she just smiled and said "It's bedtime dumbasses let's go"

They both smiled more and went up stairs to their separate rooms to get in bed.

Amu just chuckled and picked up a sleeping Ami and went upstairs to put her in her room.

After that she got dressed for bed and went to go to sleep.

...

...

...

...

...

**(A/N: Some more... Amu: JUST GO ON ALREADY!)**

*Thunder*

Amu woke up in a zap and looked over to her window and saw a rainstorm...

just like that one...

-flashback-

* * *

"Mom?" A little 8 year old Amu said crawling to her mom crying

*thunder*

"Mom?!"

"MOM!"

"Why aren't you waking up?!"

Just before she could react she felt pain in her hand she looked over to see it was a knife stabbed in her hand. She looked over to see who the culprit was and it was _him _her eyes filled anger, scared, and sadness.

"Cryings not gonna help _girl" _Right as he was about to stab her again someone stopped her.

"Amu whats that red liquid doing on your hands?"He looked over to see a little Kuma that was very calm and he then looked over to Amu and smirked.

"NO DON'T TOUCH HER PLEASE!" She cried out trying to stop him.

He got annoyed and kicked Amu against the wall. He then put the knife against Kuma's neck and for some reason she was very calm about it.

"So girl whats your name" He smirked as he put his hand on her stomach.

But what made him surprised was that she pressed her index finger on the sharp blade and that made him scared.

"Hey Amu look! My liquid is black isn't that cool!" Amu looked up and widened her eyes

"What are y-" Before he could finish his hand was hurting like someone stabbed _his_ hand.

"What do you think we are" He turned around to see a little Kakami's eyes glowing and smirking.

Before Kakami could do anything _he_ punched Kakami and stabbed Kuma's arm and kicked her stomach to where Amu was.

"KAKAMI! KUMA!"

*thunder*

...

*thunder*

* * *

Their were tears in her eyes as she remembered that horrible memory she lifted up her arm in the dark she could barley see but she saw a big circle in her right hand.

'It's a storm right? Kuma's probrably remembering this memory too and going to go sleep in Kakami's bed with him... she smiled.

She looked over to her 3 charas sleeping soundly, she smiled and cuddled up to them and went back to sleep.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ahhh!" Amu fell from her bed and so did the charas.

"It's already 6 and their screaming already? god" Miki said really grumpy.

"Yeah whats their problem" Ran said trying to fix up her hair into her pony tail

"AMU!" Kakami and Kuma barged in the room with a scared face

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT! IT'S LIKE 6 IN THE MORNING!" She was clearly pissed off from being woken up.

"THIS" and they held the big object in their hands

'This better be goo- oh'

Well...Shit...

It was a big egg.

* * *

**ME: I'M DONE! IT TOOK _FOREVER_! SO DON'T GO COMPLAINING ABOUT MY UPDATE BECAUSE I MADE A _HUGE_ UPDATE FOR YOU!**

**Amu: Damn that the longest you've done...**

**Ikuto: Yeah... Soooooo whats this about Homestuck and Andrew Hussie *glares daggers***

**Me: uhhhhhh... R&R BICHES!**

**Amu: HEY YOU HAVE TO TELL US WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!**


	8. Rainbows, Slendermen, and other stuff

**Me: I got bored so now I'm making a new chapter...**

**Amu: Yeah right. You just want more reviews... T.T**

**Me: *gasp* HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I WAS JUST BORED**

**Amu: *glares***

**Me: *glares back***

**Ikuto: Kuma dosen't own Shugo Chara if she did it would be a Yandere Hentai...**

**Me: DAMN RIGHT IT WOULD BE!**

* * *

It's was a egg... just one big egg not two just one. twice the size of a normal egg

It was Red and black with the same plaid pattern as Amu's eggs, and there were three flowers and all of them were red and black. The right was a hibiscus the petals were blood red and when petals colr got deeper down it was black. 'good thing mom taught me a thing or two about flowers then I wouldn't know what any of these were called' **(A/N: I'm like a total flower freak don't tell anyone...) **The left was a dahlia it was a patter of black and red with the little flowers.

And the last one and middle one was a rose, it showed it's stem, not like the others, and all the petals were black and red it's stem went all the way down, it had thorns that looked so sharp that it would look like you could bleed just by touching it lightly.

They all looked so detailed that looked real.

Amu noticed that she was staring at it for a long time, admiring it and she looked up to see a scared out of their shits Kuma and Kakami...

"we're telling you it's no joke! When we woke we found this huge egg under our blanket. No incest!" That last sentence they said made her face palm and chuckled.

Guess this is gonna be a looooong morning...

* * *

What?...

Ikuto looked down in his bed to find a egg...

He just woke up to a freaking out Yoru pointing to my blanket he had no idea what he was talking about till he got out of my covers.

It had a red Nelumno flower (A/N: When I found this flower in my book I was squealing on how beautiful it was X3) the background black with a white zigzag stripe across the center of the egg, The same as Yoru's, but also had some snow flakes in the background.

He didn't know what to do just staring at it trying to process why he got a new egg.

He looked at the clock and the next thing he did was run out the door totally forgetting about school, He brought the egg of course though.

-School-

Right before the bell rang he got into his seat and was panting like a maniac.

As he was still catching his breath he looked to his right to see nothing in Amu's seat.

'What happened to her? She's usually here WAY before me' He thought

When the teacher came everyone stopped talking and looked at the teacher as he was talking about some project with some partners...

Wait... PARTNERS?!

Ikuto put his attention to the teacher and listened to what he was saying.

"So you will have a number and whoever has the other number is your partner for the science fair" The teacher said cheerfully holding a big black box.

Everyone got up as fast as they could and chose their number.

Once it was Ikuto's turn he prayed for Amu being his partner as he put his hand in he picked up a number that said '72' **(A/N: My favorite number X3) **

"Ok after class you will go to class and try to find your partner they are in your next class." He said

Ok...Wait...WHAT?!

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa what do you mean in your _next_ class aren't we all in the same class _now_?!" Ikuto said kinda freaking out.

"As usual, Ikuto you should listen more... You will have a partner but he will be in a different class!" The teacher said happily

Ikuto just lost his soul for being so stupid...

_**RIIIIIIIIING**_

Ikuto left to his next class glancing at his big and sometimes even looking in it.

"Hey bro!" Kukai said out of nowhere and slammed his hand on his best bud Ikuto

Ikuto flinched and jumped a little and was scrambling on trying to put the egg.

He looked over to Kukai in surprise then clamed down when he found out it was Kukai

"Holy shit dude you scared the shit out of me!" Ikuto said pretty pissed off

"Whoa dude whats wrong" Kukai said smiling

"This.." Ikuto showed two things out of his bag, his egg and a slip of paper that said 72.

"Ok I understand you got a new egg but whats with the piece of paper..." Kukai said furrowing his eyebrows while looking at Ikuto

"I was hoping my partner to be Amu so I could flirt with her more, but it doesn't seem like it because I have different" Ikuto sadly

"Dude, I don't even know what your talking about but, you need to stop messing with that girl she seems really nice" Kukai said as he furrowed his eyebrows even more. Ikuto was surprised at first but before he could say anything he put the egg and sheet of paper in his bag.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously are you? I _need_ to do this it's like my tradition and also she would be like a grand prize I need this girl..." Ikuto said smirking he didn't notice but the bag shook a little.

"Just think about it dude it might bite you in the ass one day" And when that said he left for his next class.

-Class (math)-

"and then you end up with 20" The teacher said strictly.

Everyone either was taking the notes seriously or just in plain torture. Except for Ikuto he was just looking out the window not listening to a damn thing that he was saying.

"Mister Tsukiyomi would you like to come up here and answer" The teacher said smirking

"Huh?" SHIT! "Yeah, OK" I don't understand any of this! no matter just make it look cool and let the women tell you the answer he said to himself and got up to answer it.

'Dude don't be a dumb ass in front of the ladies and just do it' A voice inside of him said, it wasn't Yorus voice it was some other persons voice that he didn't know. The next thing he knew was his cross on hus ecklase turned into a nelumno and his body wasn't controlled by him anymore.

The answer was written in just a few seconds and was surprisingly right Ikuto )still in his chara mode) turned to the class room and did a little Bieber flip (but was a _**LOT**_ hotter when he did it) and said in a very sexy voice.

"Hows that sensei"

All the girls in the classroom were squealing their heads of even the men had some blood running down their nose.

His chars change finished and Ikuto was the most confused man on the planet right now.

After that he excused himself to the bathroom and left immediately.

Once as he got to the bathroom he locked his little place and opened his bag **(A/N:Look I'm not a boy so I'm just doing the bathrooms my way. K?)** to still find his egg he picked it up to see i it was really the mastermind to mess with his head. and then...

It cracked...

* * *

**Me: *riding on a pony with Slendermen and Gamzee to rainbow candy land***

**Ikuto: o.O**

**Amu: Kuma WTF are you doing?**

**Ikuto: She's probably happy that she updated again -.-...**

**Me: R&R FoR mOrE MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs :o)**

**Amu: KUMA STOP EATING GAMZEE'S PIE AND COME UPDATE!**


	9. The new chara!

**Me: I'm so sorry guys I was literally half asleep when I made the last chapter!**

**Ikuto: Like you aren't at other chapters.**

**Amu: Last chapter was even worse though T.T**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU TWO SO MEAN TO ME *hugs Kokoro***

**Amu: Who the fuck are you**

**Kokoro: It... doesn't matter**

**Kokoro: Kuma-san doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

_'POP goes the weasel' _

out of the egg came out a little Jack Frost with his staff and everything. **(A/N: I don't want to just say he had white hair and blue eyes and all that shit I'm just gonna say he looks like a chibi Jack Frost! Look it up!)** but in the middle of the swirly wooden staff was a ice diamond

and on his head were...Bunny ears.

I looked over to see Yoru pretty pissed off.

"So why are you here?"

"My names Ai and I represent your desire to be more smart, being in love, caring, and sensitive" Ai said cooly and grinned

"Ai? What kind of name is that for a boy?! and also whats with the bunny ears" Yoru said rudely

"Do I have to say it again?! I am Ikuto's desire to love and all that other shit" Ai said annoyed as he put his arms behind his head,

Ikuto was just in the middle of this and didn't know what to do. It was to much to even handle. He had to end it before anything bad happened.

"Guys we got to go or the teacher might wonder what I'm doing, if you don't hurry up I'm leaving the both of you." Ikuto said leaving the bathroom.

"Coming" The two said in unison still glaring at each other.

When they got back into the class room everyone was still staring at them still kinda being all 'omg he's so hot' kind of stuff but yeah that's all I'm gonna say

-End of the Day- **(A/N: I am that lazy**...)

As Ikuto was about to pass the park he saw 3 x-eggs, Perfect time to check out Ai's transformation.

"Ai you wanna check out your transformation?" Ikuto said with a smirk

"Fuck yeah I wanna see myself also" Ai said grinning

And yeah they did that 30 minute transformation and this the description:

Just Jacks outfit but instead a little more...darker and Ikuto's hair had white at the end.

'Ok go attack it now!' as Ikuto heard the voice yelling in his mind and he did what he was told.

"Black snow!" As he said that a huge scythe appeared out of no where and Ikuto grabbed it and swung it at the egg.

The egg got destroyed.

Yoru was terrified and yelled at Ai "Why did you do that you know were not supposed to destroy it nya!"

'look a little harder' Ai said in Ikuto smirking **(A/N: *giggle* ...In Ikuto...*giggle*)**

Yoru look and saw the egg coming back together but I was a normal egg. His eyes widen...

"How nya?!" "Because I'm that awesome" Ai said as he was coming out of Ikuto **(A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA)**

Well don't you guys think that's enough dress up for today" Ikuto said smirking liking what he saw **(A/N: *laughs on floor maniacally*)**

"Yes!" "Yeah..." They both said following him home...

* * *

**Me: *hides under blanket* Please don't kill me for not being able to update ;-;**

**Amu: What were you doing this hole time?!**

**Me: Drrrchat...I'm super popular there for a change!**

**Ikuto: You also made a new story you are abandoning use for a stupid webcomic!**

**Me: No I'm not! I was just tempted to make a new fanfiction because I only have one!**

**Kokoro: *sigh* R&R For more My Secret**

**Me: HEY THAT'S WHAT I DO NOT YOU!**


	10. DISCONTINUED FOR THE MOMENT! DX

**Amu and Ikuto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN DISCONTINUED AT THE MOMENT?!  
**

**Me: I thought you said they wont take it that intensely?!**

**Kokoro: Weeeell your problem! *runs away*  
**

**Me: HEY!**

**Me: O-ok I can explain I have been having some problems with updating so I'm gonna have discontinue AT THE MOMENT I did say I was never going to discontinue it but then I some stuff to do...I'll catch up for like ten to five chapters then update once a week ok? Does that sound good?! I've been busy with road trips and stuff so I'm gonna be able to update for a long time but I do promise this wont be unfinished!**

**Amu: Like hell! Your gonna just update that OTHER story hat you made and leave us behind in the dirt!**

**Me: Did I just literally spend all my time doing that paragraph for you guys being shitheads to me?!**

**Ikuto: Yes.  
**

**Me: Guys I promise I won't I just have parents that don't like me on the computer ok?!**

**Ikuto:...**

**Amu...FINE But you better come back!**

**Ikuto: If you don't I'm going to grab you from this computer and make you sit in it until you update a chapter!**

**Amu: You have one month ONE month**

**Me: *tears in starry eyes* Thank you so much! ;v;**

**I PROMISE BEFORE ONE MONTH I WILL MAKE 10-5 CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS!**


	11. How do You, Do?

**Me: uuuuuuuuuuuuh...**

***Ikuto and Amu glaring***

**Ikuto: Mind explain why you didn't even make ONE chapter ready?!**

**Me: I-I was grounded...**

**Amu: *runs up and hits Kuma* YOU ASS!**

**Me: Q^Q I'M SORRY~**

**Ikuto: *sigh* Onto this stupid story...**

***Amu keeps facedesking Kuma over and over***

* * *

Kakami sat in his homeroom class looking out the window, he thought of the conversation they had yesterday and he looked in his bag.

_'Amu handed Kakami the egg as he stared at the egg in amazement. He looked up surprised and gulped._

_"I get to keep it?" He said, Amu smiled softly and Ran and Kuma came in whining._

_"Why cant I/she keep them?!" They said angrily Amu and Kakami sweatdropped at the two_

_"..." They just kept staring at the two bicker about why Kuma should keep it. Amu looked at the clock and it was exactly 9._

_She sighed and said "Guys its nine, you know what happens when it's nine." Kuma looked at her smiling with stars in her eyes. Amu looked at the four charas and they all nodded and went in their mini house to go to sleep._

_Kakami pulled out a scythe out of no where and he smirked. Kuma's eyes glowed red while that happened and as he held the sythe her eyes began to just glow a little bit.'_

Kakami sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was really just about to sleep till the bell rang in his ear and fell off the chair. The bell was for lunch time and if he didn't hurry up Kuma would probably kick him to a tree.

As he looked up there was a hand that showed that she wanted to help him up.

He saw a girl with short boyish orange hair covering half of her right eye smiling really bright.

He took the hand and she helped him up, he wasn't really even sure if she was a girl, though.

"Hey, are you a boy or a girl?" He said bluntly, she was totally off guard for that question and started laughing a lot.

"Damn I even believe you said that" Now she was the one on the floor but laughing.

He was even more confused, than he was when he found the egg, and he wanted to know why she was laughing.

She stopped laughing and looked up to him "I'm biologically a girl but you can call me a boy if you want, I don't care" She grinned while he just sweatdropped thinking she was weird.

"Whats you name?" He asked giving her a hand up, she took it gladly and grinned even more.

"Kokoro Mashiro! But you can call me Koko!" She grinned as she said that and he just looked at her like she was some weird girl from another planet.

"Kakami Hinamori" He reached out his hand and she took it without even looking at it.

"Nice to meet you Kuma's and Amu's bro!" He looked over surprised, to just see her grinning like a mad women.

"Kuma and Amu have friends?!" He always knew that those two weren't social. Amu with her Cool n' Spicy popularity problems and Kuma because was super shy and never talked.

She slapped him playfully and laughed. "Of course they do, idiot!" He rubbed his shoulder glaring at her. He noticed Koko was looking in his bag he looked down seeing what was down there and looked to see the egg splitting it a second egg slowly.

Both of them were really surprised and Kakami started freaking out making sure no one could see this. Koko on the other hand picked the egg that separated from the other one. She looked at the other egg that turned less big as it was and the three flowers turned only into two and the third one that looked like a dalilha faded and was put on the separated one.

"Ginger, do you know what this kind of chara this is?" She whispered to her right shoulder so not even Kakami could hear

"S-Sorry Koko-san, I dont know..." The little unknown chara said in a very soft cutesy voice.

_"Well I guess you can call me a special chara then"_

They both looked at the egg to see it cracking and before they knew it, it broke.

The chara had green hair and the dalilha in his black nicely done suit pocket.

"How do you do" he said as he bowed.


End file.
